


Henry's gigantic stupidity☄️

by Dragonposeidon



Series: Story idea Once upon a time [9]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonposeidon/pseuds/Dragonposeidon
Summary: Panicked because of his last notes Henry uses an amnesia powder. Regina and Emma forget how they can both be Henry's mothers. In the confusion they think they are in a relationship and the whole town decides to let them believe it. But what will happen when the effects of the powder wear off?
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Series: Story idea Once upon a time [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043310
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14
Collections: Prompt once upon a time fic





	Henry's gigantic stupidity☄️

I had this idea because of the break for those who would be interested in writing it

**1\. Season 2**   
**2\. After Cora, this one still alive with her heart, living with Regina**   
**3\. Not Neverland**   
**4\. Everyone knows that Regina and Emma love each other except them**

Panicked because of his last grades delivered just before spring break Henry decides to use magic to get out of it. Regina and Emma also forget how they can both be Henry's mothers

He uses amnesia powder, stolen from his mother's safe, at the parent-teacher party which takes place just before leaving for spring break so that no one remembers his notes. In the confusion they think they are in a relationship and the whole town decides to let them believe it.

But since he doesn't know how to use it properly, Regina and Emma forget more than Henry's bad newsletter, they also forget how they can both be Henry's mothers, how they met and became friends.

In the confusion they think they are in a relationship and the whole town decides to let them believe it, since everyone knows that they are probably each other's true love.

But what will happen when the effects of the powder wear off?

Here you can do whatever you want with this idea just respect this:

**1\. Happy ending Swanqueen**   
**2\. Snow and Cora do everything to make their daughters have a super romantic relationship**   
**3\. Henry is lectured by Cora and Rumple after they learn about the use of amnesia powder**


End file.
